Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Rocky Rocker to the MUX! *'America Burning TP‎‎' - Cobra has taken control of 15 16 17 16 US cities, and angling for the rest of the country. Can they be stopped? *'Apocalypse World TP' - The Transformer race has been scattered and obliterated, only a handful of each side left alive. And even now as their species die, even now they fight, because soon there will be that one tiny spark of hope, that one flickering flame of survival. *'Cybertron Reborn TP' - Cybertron has been reborn, but who will take advantage of the new sources of energy? Neutrals return to the planet while Autobots and Decepticons battle for dominance! *'The Gathering Swarm TP' - Megatron thought he had broken up and exiled The Swarm forever. Will he be prepared for their return? *'G.I. Joe World TP' - An alternate universe where G.I. Joe is a worldwide force for security and control. *'No More Nukes TP' - Darklon, who recently escaped from G.I. Joe custody, has recently been spotted at large in Benzheen, meeting with the current military ruler there, Colonel Faroud. Rumor has it the Darklon stole some important technology from Destro shortly before Destro’s death, and plans to sell it to the Benzheen military. *'Quintesson World TP' - In an alternate universe where A3's revolution failed, Autobots and Decepticons unite against Quintesson oppression. *'Rise of the Seacons TP' - Rejecting the Quintessons' control, the Seacons set out on their own to seek their destiny... *'Shattered Glass the Movie TP' - Emperor Prime must be stopped, no matter the cost. *'VanMarkiplier TP' - Van Mark Industries is discovered to be building anti-Transformer weaponry -- but for whom, and why? * January 5, 2014 - "Home?" - From Snake-Eyes's private journal. * June 19, 2017 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike Witwicky pissed off the President. * June 28, 2017 - "Energy Scouting Mission" - Optimus Prime leads a team to the Toraxxis Plains. * June 28, 2017 - "Toraxxis Plains" - Starscream reports his victory over Optimus Prime. * July 3, 2017 - "Hast du gehört...?" - Rumors swirl about Starscream's choke-slam of Optimus Prime. * July 5, 2017 - "LA Operations" - Mainframe is ready to move against the BATs in Los Angeles. * July 5, 2017 - "Nemesis Missing" - Nemesis disappears while searching for new energon sources. * July 5, 2017 - "Toraxxis" - Typhoon reports on the situation in Toraxxis. * July 11, 2017 - "Wild Cybertron with Backblast" - The inaugural episode of Wild Cybertron. * July 14, 2017 - "LA Operational Success" - Mainframe takes out the BATs in Los Angeles. * July 14, 2017 - "Chaos in Los Angeles! - The Battle Android Troopers in Los Angeles have been destroyed. * July 19, 2017 - "Tweets from the President" - President MacLeod responds to LA's liberation. * July 19, 2017 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike ruminates about his brother Buster's proposed book about the Witwicky family. * July 21, 2017 - "Assault and Infiltration" - Colton lays out a plan to free America. * July 21, 2017 - "Toraxxis" - Megatron orders the defense of Toraxxis. * July 21, 2017 - "Decepticons in Toraxxis" - The Constructicons have moved into Toraxxis. * July 21, 2017 - "Los Angeles" - Typhoid investigates what happened in Los Angeles. * July 24, 2017 - "Wild Cybertron, Ep 2" - Backblast talks about responsible green-laning. * July 27, 2017 - "Toraxxis Energon Results" - Imager analyses the energon sample from Toraxxis. * July 29, 2017 - "Cobra Shrink Needs Help?" - Rumors swirl about Interrogator's mental health. * July 31, 2017 - "Optimus Prime defeated and in Megatron's custody" - Jetfire calls together a rescue team. * August 2, 2017 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike hops a shuttle to Cybertron to assist in Optimus Prime's repairs. * August 4, 2017 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike works on Optimus Prime and ponders what to do about DJ Faireborn. * August 23, 2017 - "Samples Secured" - Typhoon and Backblast return from Toraxxis. * August 24, 2017 - "YoRo 2" - Elita One reports on the latest Autobot/G.I. Joe combat simulation. * August 24, 2017 - "Refinery Schminery" - Banshee and Starscream beat back The Swarm. * September 01, 2017 - "Flood Relief Directives for EDC" - Spike directs the EDC flood relief efforts. * September 01, 2017 - "Gulf Coast Operations" - Cobra Commander orders his troops to join the relief efforts in Houston. * September 01, 2017 - "Gulf Coast Rescue Operations" - Colton orders the Joes not to engage Cobra in Houston during rescue operations. * October 21, 2013 - "The Plan" ::Onslaught crafts a plan. * August 29, 2016 - "Against the Centurions" :Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil travel to the center of Cybertron. '' * August 30, 2016 - '"Seeking Answers"' ::''Dust Devil seeks out the wisdom of Vector Sigma. * October 16, 2016 - "Den of Smugglers" :A group of neutrals tries to escape the doomed planet Cybertron. * February 02, 2017 - "Hiding in DC" ::Sneak-Peek is discovered at his observational post in DC. * February 7, 2017 - "Return to L.A." ::Raya and Major Bludd, holographically disguised as Vipers, move through Los Angeles toward Starlight Mansion. On their way, they encounter a couple of curious characters... * 9 February 2017 - "A Holographic Homecoming" ' ::Raya and Major Bludd arrive back at Starlight Mansion and reunite with Kimber and Taria and meet, or re-meet, the tiny Autobot Tonka.'' * 10 February 2017 - '''"Rio Arrives" ::The Holograms' one-time manager, Rio Pacheco, arrives at Starlight Mansion. * February 13, 2017 - "Do As I Say and Not As I Do" ::Dust Devil and Zetar search for Vector Sigma. * February 20, 2017 - "Spidey-Sense Tingling" ::Dust Devil opens up to Spike Witwicky. * 20 February 2017 - "Care For A Sandwich?" ::Rio discovers Major Bludd in one of the Starlight Mansion's kitchens. * February 26, 2017 - "Field Repairs" ::Valour submits himself to DreadTread's TLC. Dreadwind joins them, which didn't make anyone happy. '' * February 26, 2017 - '"Roof Encounter"' ::''Lowdown takes a shot at Cobra Commander. * March 1, 2017 - "It's... the Bishop!" ::Bishop escapes the destruction of Kalis. * March 1, 2017 - "Whistling a Jaunty Tune" ::Dr. Mindbender has X bring in his portable Brainwave Scanner to have some fun with Angel. '' * March 9, 2017 - '"Autobot Break Out"' ::Decepticons try to stop an Autobot breakout from Iacon.'' * March 15, 2017 - "Return to Earth" ::Typhoon consoles Spike over decisions he'd made. * March 21, 2017 - "Assault on Iacon" ::Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. '' * March 21, 2017 - '"Epilogue: The Death of Zetar"' ::''Bishop makes friends. '' * March 29, 2017 - ' "The Biggest Threat"' :: ''An Incinerator gets curious about the real condition of Starlight Mansion. * April 10, 2017 -''' "Buster Makes a Friend"' ::''Buster encounters someone looking for him on campus. * April 13, 2017 -''' "Isn't a Sagaie an African Spear?" ' ::''Buster and Chance investigate a strange vehicle reported on the UO campus. '' * April 13, 2017 -' "Six Feet Under"' ::''Kimber comes across Bludd while he's digging a grave. * April 25, 2017 - ' "To Murder Is Human"' ::Synergy requests a talk with Major Bludd. * April 26, 2017 - ' "How a Resurrection Really Feels"' ::Dust Devil recruits Typhoon and Spike to return to the depths of Cybertron, near Vector Sigma, to place the forgotten Autobot Zetar in his final resting place. However, being that it's Dusty who's running this show, there is always more to meet the eye to this pretty straightforward request. * April 30, 2017 -''' "Goodbye, Spike Witwicky"' ::''Dust Devil and Typhoon say goodbye to Spike Witwicky as he heads home from Cybertron. * April 30, 2017 -''' "Returning Home"' ::''Spike returns home from his visit to Vector Sigma. * May - "Free Me" ' ::Angel tries to escape Cobra's control. '' * May 01, 2017 -''' "A Good Kid" ::DJ Faireborn and Spike Witwicky talk in Autobot City about DJ's prospects for summer employment. * May 3, 2017 -''' "The Return of Zetar"' ::''Zetar returns, to Bishop's surprise and disbelief. * May 3, 2017 -''' "Bishop Interview"' ::''Bishop interviews Megatron in Triax. '' * May 4, 2017 -' "Backblast and Cuffs"' ::''Cuffs visits Backblast in his sniper's nest. * May 12, 2017 -''' "Valuable Prisoners"' ::''Rartorata visits Snaptrap in the brig of ''The Hatemaker. * 5/12/2017 - '"The Gathering Swarm - First Contact"' ::''A team of Autobots on a deep-space salvage mission have come across an object floating through space. It appears at first to be an escape pod covered in Decepticon symbols, but strangely designed for long range flight. What they find inside is an unstoppable creature that holds loyalty to neither faction, but only The Swarm. '' * May 17, 2017 - '"DC Recon" ' ::G.I. Joe travel to Washington, DC, to size up the Cobra occupation.'' * May 22, 2017 - "Poor Steve" ::Something got Steve! * May 26, 2017 - "Can I Admit Something to You?" ::Angel opens up to Lowdown in the brig. * June 28, 2017 - "An Unlikely Ally" ::Mainframe and Major Bludd meet unexpectedly in a back alley in Los Angeles. * July 12, 2017 - "BAT Command Infiltration" ::Mainframe and Major Bludd infiltrate a BAT installation to try to free Los Angeles from Cobra control. '' * August 06, 2017 - '"Planning"' ::''The Autobots meet in Encore's Distillery to discuss their plans to disrupt the completion of the Decepticons' mega-refinery in Toraxxis. * August 09, 2017 - "It's Alive!" ' ::''Optimus Prime recovers from his near-death at Megatron's hands. * 2036 - '"Hero's End" ' ::The war is approaching an end. Several millennia have passed since the first humans met up with the Autobots. Those humans are now a blip on the timeline of the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. But for those who where there during that fateful year (1984), their presence has never gone away. Here's the story of one such human - and how a standard mission suddenly turned into his fateful end. * The End of the War - '''"Apocalypse World Intro: To My Last Breath" ::There are three legendary sets of nemeses in the Great Cybertronian War. Megatron and Optimus Prime. Elita One and Shockwave. And then there is the third war. The war for information, for tactical superiority. The war of Blaster and Soundwave. In the final days of Cybertron, Blaster learns of a most precious, most surprising fact. Something that may yet save the Cybertronian Race. And yet he is not alone in this information. And the two will butt heads for the final time. Soundwave vs Blaster - Their Last Encounter * The End of the War - "AU: The Oracle and the Morose" ::The most miserable mech meets the single key to saving the world... ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse